Jec LeBlanc (ZenSwift)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 588 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin, Draconic, Sylvan Deity: N/A First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 15 +2 (7 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial CON: 11 +0 (3 pts) -2 Racial INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 11 = +CON (+0) + FC (01) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (+3) + Armor (+2) + Shield (+1) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (+3) + Misc (+0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (+2) + Shield (+1) + Misc (+0) INIT: +5 = (+3) + Trait (+2) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (+1) + STR (+2) + Misc (+0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (+0) Fortitude: +2 = (+2) + CON (+0) + Misc (+0) Reflex: +5 = (+2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (+0) Will: +0 = (+0) + WIS (+0) + Trait (+2 against fear effects, +2 against enchantments) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +3 = (+1) + STR (+2) + Misc (+0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: If wielded in both hands: Attack: +2, Damage: 1d8+3 ShortBow : Attack: +4 = (+1) + DEX (+3) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' Special: PBS: +1 Attack, +1 Damage within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (dex), +2 (int), -2 (con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP taken once) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Light/medium armor Simple/martial Weap Favored Enemy (goblinoid) : At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. Track : A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy : A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Feats Point Blank Shot(L1 Feat(combat)) : Benefit: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Warrior of old (race): As a child, you put in long hours in combat drills, and though time has made this training a dim memory, you still have a knack for quickly responding to trouble. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Courageous (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Saving Throws against fear effects. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (06) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Appraise +3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal +3 1 3 -1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception +6 1 3 0 +2 (racial Elf) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 3 +0 (+2 to Identify) Stealth +6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Survival +4 1 3 0 +0 (+1 to track) Swim +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Buckler 5 gp 5 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb ShortBow (Ranged) 30 gp 2 lb Normal Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Trail Rations (2) 1 gp 2 lb Torch .05 gp 1 lb Rope Silk(50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Cure light wounds 50 gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb = Total Inventory: 113.05 gp Total Weight: 42 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00 GP: 21 SP: 09 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 130 Height: 5 foot 5 inchs Weight: 115 LB Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Purple Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Slightly Scarred Demeanor: Appears to be easy going. However has the look of don't piss me off Background Jec Looks like he has weathered a few battles. As for as normal elven beauty he has very little of it, infact the only reason you know he is elven is from the telltale ears and vibrant eye color. Growing up he had everything he could have ever wanted. Until on one fateful morning when a overly large group of goblins came through the town slaughtering everyone they could find. Jec was one of the few that survived. From that point on the vowed to hunt goblins and exterminate them of the world. Adventure Log The Kidnapper's Trail GM: Toasterferret; July 2nd, 2012 to Sept. 24th, 2012 XP Received: 588 XP = 161 EXP + (84 days * 7/day) Treasure Received: 755 GP = 240 EGP + (84 days * 6/day) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 26th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (June 26th, 2012) (Toasterferret) (non-judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters